LED large-size screens are extensively utilized in programming, display and advertising. But when utilized, multiple LED screens can have different in viewing angles, positions and directions, and style and dot spacing. When using a video camera to shoot, there will be chromatic aberration, leading to the failed integration of the viewing display effect with the display effect after shooting, as they have evident differences in boundary lines and brightness and darkness. Not all the screens can have the same shooting effects. And the color adjustment of the current LED screens in the market uses a pre-set fixed value, which cannot be matched or adjusted dynamically while in the shooting process.
An LED display is realized by the permutation and combination of minor LED lights of the three basic colors (red, green and blue). So in different viewing angles, there will be different chromatic aberration displays, having great influence on viewing and shooting screen effects. When shooting LED screens, normal colors and color temperature can be shown only when the video camera is facing the screen directly. But when multiple screens are joined together, it's unable to ensure the video camera is facing all the screens directly or shooting from the one fixed unified angle, so the display effect of LED screens is greatly destroyed.
Currently, video cameras have multiple methods of positioning, including infrared positioning, visual positioning, laser positioning, ultrasonic positioning and so on. But they don't have a position tracking system to conduct color correction on the screen display.
The multi-camera infrared positioning technology is often used in film and television, including skeletal animation, positioning of the video camera and moving track, moving coordinates of relevant marked goods and so on. However, there is no positioning application method of multi-image space matched with the 3D integration of several multifaceted irregular screens.
In a known layout, a little infrared emitter is installed on the head of the several video cameras and one to two infrared sensors are added above the space for shooting.
The two infrared sensors 315 in the prior art measure the distance between the video camera 330 and the two infrared sensors namely distance L1 and distance L2 by receiving the infrared signal sent by the infrared emitter on the head of the video camera. Then the position of the cradle head, as shown in FIG. 4 can be calculated. Taking the two infrared sensors 315 as the centers, two circles C1, C2 with radius of distance L1 and distance L2 can be drawn respectively. The intersection point 410 is the position of the video camera. Using the positions of the video camera in the space can be determined respectively. Accordingly, calculations using the position of the video camera are used to later form the image. When switching the video cameras, the images taken by them are matched with their real positions.
Current multi-camera infrared positioning technology gets the needed coordinate information only, by locating the same space position and cannot process the positioning data of multi-virtual space featured as multi-angle and multifaceted and synchronize the coordinate relationship of different virtual spaces. Currently, there are no switchable methods of multiple position coordinates that can be applied to multi-screen display 3D space, and therefore fail to satisfy the applications of the 3D integration space of multifaceted irregular screens.
Some major 3D image-formation technologies in current technologies include a LED display technology and Space Coordinate Matching Technology. In LED screen display technology the current display method is passive and flat. No matter how the LED screens are pieced together, they cannot display an accurate 3D image. Furthermore, the displayed image will not move according to the position of the viewer in real time and cannot stimulate an accurate 3D space environment. Large-size LED screens have been used as display units or mediums. In the LED screen industry, there is no relevant positive screen display technology.
Space coordinate matching technology focuses on virtual reality applications. While there are a few applications introducing coordinates in a virtual world matching real environment there are no applications with multi-things and multi-viewpoints introducing coordinates in a virtual world matching real environment.
Chinese Publication CN103941851A teaches a method and system of realizing virtual touch calibration. The method includes creating a virtual calibration list; building up a 1st coordinate system based on the surface located by the virtual calibration list; building up a 2nd coordinate system to present the gesture positions of the users; calculating the correspondence between the above-mentioned 1st coordinate system and 2nd coordinate system; based on the correspondence, using the coordinate of the 1st coordinate system to show the gesture positions of the users presented by the 2nd coordinate system; using the gesture positions of the users shown by the coordinate of the 1st coordinate system to calibrate the correspondence between the users' gestures and the virtual calibration list.
In known technologies, 3D virtual projection and touching user interfaces in virtual environments and its implementation methods can include one or more of the depth detecting device, the parallax of a binocular calculating module, the binocular image processing module, the 3D display device, the gesture recognition module, and the camera and the touch controller in a virtual environment.
Chinese Publication CN103941851A teaches recalibrating the users gesture when the position of the depth detecting device is changed or the distance of pupils is changed after the change of users. The technology of clicking the calibration point on the virtual calibration list by the users will be adopted to re-calibrate users' gesture operation and virtual projection images, so as to effectively solve the inconformity between click of gesture and response when the above-mentioned change happens in the current technologies to maintain the accuracy of the interaction.
Chinese Publication CN103365572 teaches a long-distance control method of an electronic device. This method is applied between a 1st electronic device and the 2nd electronic device, which are connected to each other by wireless ways. The 1st electronic device includes an image acquisition device and a touch control display unit; the 2nd electronic device contains a display unit. The method includes: the 1st electronic device acquires real-time images of the 1st display contents displayed by the above-mentioned display unit by the above-mentioned images and display the real-time images in the touch display control unit; building up the relationship of coordinate transformation between corresponding display coordinates of the real-time images and the corresponding display coordinate of the 1st display contents; and detecting the touch control operation information received by the touch display unit and making sure whether the touch point coordinate of the touch control operation corresponds with the 1st display contents in the real-time images. If yes, transforming the corresponding touch control point coordinate of touch control operation into a 2nd coordinate in the display unit according to the 1st display coordinate transform relationship and sending the touch control directive in the touch control operation information to the 2nd electronic device, making it realize the operation on the 2nd coordinate position through the touch control directive.
Chinese Publication 103365572 provides the ability to use an electronic device with a zoom camera and touch screen to control another electronic device. When users gain the displayed contents in another electronic device display unit through the camera, it will be displayed on a touch screen. Users can control the desktop of another electronic device within a certain distance by using the touch screen. The control of a non-touch control display screen can be achieved through by way of touching control.
Chinese Publication CN105159522A teaches a virtual reality display device to respond to peripheral devices. Specific methods include the virtual reality display device having two display screens. Each of the display screens corresponds with a part of the whole interaction scope.
The method includes: gaining the current position coordinate of a peripheral device; transforming the current position coordinate with a corresponding method of the pre-set conditions and getting the responding position coordinate in the designated area. The designated area refers to the corresponding interaction scope of the designated display screen between the two display screens; and conducting position interaction based on the coordinate of the responding position.
Chinese Publication CN105159522 teaches getting a responding position coordinate in a designated scope by transforming a current position coordinate through an attached peripheral device, so as to make the virtual reality display device able to respond to the operation of the peripheral device and realize the interaction with the responding position coordinate of the peripheral device. The responding position coordinate after being transformed is limited to the designated scope, being able to prevent when the current position coordinate interacts with the virtual reality display device, the responding position coordinate of the 2D input leaps into the 3D film and image, so as to overcome the uncomfortable feeling caused by this when users are experiencing the virtual reality.
Chinese Publication CN102508543 teaches a user interface and a realization method of realizing 3D virtual projection and virtual touch in a display device. It includes the following components: a depth detecting device, used for detecting the information of the distance between user's head and hands and the 3D display device; a Binocular image optical parallax calculation module, the module calculates the binocular image optical parallax between the 3D display virtual projection and the scope of users' head and arm length of the user interface according to the received distance information; binocular image processing module, the module is for making images displayed by the left and right eyes to reach the two-eye parallax image calculated by the binocular image optical parallax calculation module and then sends the images after processing to the 3D display device; a 3D display device for conducting 3D displays of the images for binocular processed by the binocular image processing module and using the user interface to display them within the scope of a user's head and arm lengths in the way of 3D virtual projection; a gesture recognition module which captures user finger moving tracks through the camera and combines the depth detecting device to gain information of the distance between users' hands and the 3D display device and recognized hand gestures; a camera that captures user finger moving tracks; and a virtual touch controller for receiving the information from the gesture recognition module and making a corresponding response. The output end of the depth detecting device is connected with the input end of the parallax of binocular image optical parallax calculation module. The parallax calculation module is connected with the input end of the parallax of binocular image processing module, which is connected with the 3D display device. The input end of the gesture recognition module is connected with the depth detecting device and the camera respectively and the output end of the gesture recognition module is connected with the virtual touch controller.
Chinese Publication CN102508546 teaches utilizing depth detection technology, 3D display technology and gesture recognition technology. It creates a brand-new 3D virtual touch interaction method to overcome the current technology's problems that touching must stick to the screen and gestures need to be done within a certain distance from the interactive device. Users can not only conduct the touch operation on the virtual screens, but also realize 3D virtual projection. This invention can not only provide a 3D user interface with feedback, virtual projection and virtual touch, but also brings a convenient and brand-new interaction experience to users.
Chinese Publication CN103744518 teaches a 3D interaction method and a display device and system. This invention includes: conducting 3D interaction with the objects under operation displayed on the screen of the 3D display device through the 3D interaction operation stick; getting the position information of the viewer and conducting a 3D adjustment display based on the parallax in the implementation process of the above-mentioned 3D interaction, according to the changing position information. This publication allows users to view former blocked images from other angles. In this process of the 3D interaction between the 3D interaction operation stick and the objects under operation, when users' sight is blocked by the 3D interaction sticks, hands or other things, only by changing the view position, namely adjusting the display effect of the screen based on the parallax changes, users are able to view the former blocked images from other angles. It's convenient for users to do the 3D interaction operation of the objects under operation without suspending the operation.